


Alone Together

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [28]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Attraction, Beers, Black Character(s), Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling After, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Passionately, Referenced Drinking, Secret Relationship, Smut, Staring, Staying at a hotel, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys, closeness, getting closer, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They spend a night together, at a hotel, getting closer than ever 💚
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852





	Alone Together

It's night, dark and cold out again, a chilly breeze out there now. 

They had drank together, having some beers and alcohol, so they were drunk. Just slightly though. 

So they decided to stay at a hotel for the night. It was near 'Bahama West Mamas', where they usually always drink at. 

It felt warmer in that room than out there. 

Lamar sat down on the end of a bed (there's just one in this room). He breathed, deep and in a quiet, low way. He noticed Franklin getting closer to him. Which he didn't mind that, at all really. Because they're alone together. 

They had a close relationship, secretly, that no one else knows about. They like it this way. Instead of others knowing. 

Lamar snapped out of it. He looked at him. 

Franklin pushed Lamar down on that bed, on his back. He gets on top of him, even closer to this other dark skinned male. 

They started kissing. Passionately. Everything was getting heated. Very warm. In between them now, their breaths mixed. Both guys pull away again, for just a second. 

Lamar was panting, looking at the wall. 

Franklin was staring at him, noticing Lamar's slight nervousness. Like he was unsure about this or something. His eyes softened, in understanding. He whispers to Lamar. He talked in a quiet way. In a low, silent voice. 

“We don't have to..not tonight, we can do something else..”

Lamar seemed to mind it. He shaked his head. He gazed over at him. "I want this." He reassured Franklin of that. 

"Alright then.." His stare was on him. "..can I touch you?" Franklin whispered again, asking him that, saying it into Lamar's ear. 

Franklin wanted this to be consensual, before everything, so he asked if he could. 

Lamar held in a shiver, as his blush darkened. Although he also nodded at that. 

Which got Franklin to do just that. 

Franklin started touching him, with such gentleness. 

It was strange yet nice. 

Lamar closed his eyes, for a second or two. He stayed there, feeling comfortable with him. Even through his flustered-ness. A reddish shade on his dark skin as he blushed again, a bit more, deeply. He breathed quietly and silently. 

Franklin kisses down Lamar's body (after he lifted the other male's shirt upwards, slightly, which showed Lamar's chest and stomach). He stared at him. He's in love with him, not so secretly now. He always had feelings for him. 

Lamar felt the same. He opened his eyes now. He was still blushing madly, at Frank's touch on his body, although he has a shy smile. 

Franklin noticed that, thinking it was adorable. He touched him, gently. On that bare, dark skinned body. 

He was still staring, into Lamar's eyes. He was kissing him, in a loving way. He had a slight smile, against Lamar's lips. 

These lips felt so soft, just like the other male's dark skin. This was nice. 

Lamar also smiled softly. 

Franklin lays down, behind Lamar now. He was touching him again. He rubbed Lamar's nipples and circled them. 

Lamar shuts his eyes, biting his lower lip. He kept his blush. He was slightly embarrassed, at the noises and broken moans that he was letting out. He hadn't realized just how sensitive he was or at least his body is, until now. 

Franklin keeps a smile on his lips. He loved to touch Lamar, on that soft skin. He kissed this other dark-skinned male's neck, gently, leaving a slight mark on there. On that smooth, tattooed skin. He felt how warm he was. He heard it as Lamar let out another small moan, a low noise again, as well. He feels very close to him and he was loving it. Every second with Lamar. 

He snapped out of it. He gave a kiss to him, feeling Lamar's soft lips again. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair too, in a gentle way. 

Lamar hummed softly, closing his eyes. He was kissing him back. 

After that, they pulled apart from it, eventually. It had been awhile since they were close. But this closeness was different than before. They both are loving that though. 

"..Lamar." Franklin whispers to him. 

"Franklin.." Lamar said, also quiet and breathlessly. He eyed him, in a silent way, again now. 

Now they started taking their clothes off. They stripped themselves, throwing everything on the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They are naked again, bare skinned now. 

Franklin had prepared him, then he put on a condom and lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered fully. He hopes that he won't hurt Lamar too much. 

He snaps out of it once more, getting closer to him again. 

Franklin positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. He pushed in him, halfway through. He slowly eased inside him. He felt Lamar's tightness and warmth, loving it. 

Lamar breathed heavily. He tensed a bit, at the slight pain yet strange sensation. He felt Frank's dick against his tight walls. He blushed deeply, a darkened shade of red. 

Franklin was holding him as he waited for Lamar to adjust. He liked Lamar under him. 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders, tightly. He pulled him closer. 

Franklin started thrusting now, in and out of him. 

Eventually, that pained feeling in Lamar had numbed and he felt a bit of pleasure. He moaned, softer than before. 

Franklin kept his thrusts even, staying at a gentle pace. He didn't thrust harder, deeper, or faster. He just stayed like that. 

He was making slow, sweet love to him. 

Lamar didn't mind this. He loved it. 

They are moaning silently and panting quietly with each other. Their bodies felt so warm together. 

Franklin was kissing his lover's neck again, lovingly and affectionately. He leaves a slight dark mark there. 

He thrusted more deep inside Lamar now. 

Lamar panted a bit. He lets out a moan at that. 

They're both close now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After awhile it seemed like, they both came at the same time. 

Lamar came on his lower stomach, covering his abdomen. Franklin came in that condom, inside him (after he buried himself deep in Lamar, all the way). He pulled out of him, carefully and slowly. He cleaned them off with a cloth. He threw that and the now used, tied condom into the trash bin by the bed. 

Franklin leaned over, down on him, kissing Lamar's lips again. 

He kissed Lamar, passionately. 

Lamar hummed softly. He loves him a lot. 

They cuddled after that, lying together and nuzzled close against each other, feeling their warmth in between their bodies. 

After that, eventually, they had fallen asleep with one another. Peacefully again now. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💙


End file.
